Acorn
by Bittencupcake
Summary: Link stared in shock to the Crimea Queen. The words that came out from her mouth were just hard to believe... How far will love take you to? One-shot contest. Warning, shonen-ai pairing.


Say nothing about the title I had no idea of what to use.

Anyways this is for a contest on deviantArt .w. hope you like it

Warning: ManxMan relationship (But no yaoi scenes) violence...sort of

Disclaimer: I do not own any character of Fire Emblem nor Legend Of Zelda

* * *

**  
**

**Acorn**

Link stared in shock to the Crimea Queen. The words that came out from her mouth were just hard to believe.

But they were real. The evidence was clear. The bloody rags of clothes, headband and rotten cape lying on the table couldn't just lie.

Link stuttered as he walked towards the table. His hands were shaking when he held the headband and ignored everyone in the room when the tears started to run freely from his eyes. The clothe had his essence and it all made it worse.

There was no way that this happened but he was gone. The man he loved and admired was dead.

A simple trip, he remembered his words. Nothing out of the ordinary. But the days became weeks and not even a sign or message.

At first Link thought it was because of ordinary reasons, but he was getting out of ideas and a small panic was forming on his insides.

It was then when Link asked, almost begged for the Crimea Queen to go look out for him.

He wanted to go, but instead was forced to stay there until the soldiers come back.

Link's eyes were red, his faced stained with tears and dry blood from the headband; the room felt like spinning, like if he was stuck in a nightmare. But it couldn't be a nightmare, it was crude reality.

"Ike..." he barely hear his own voice, his eyes now narrowing in anger, he turned towards the queen, his hands clutching firmly the headband as his knuckles went pale and trails of blood poured from his palms, effect of his nails piercing his own hand.

"Who did it?" Link almost yelled. Everybody in the room shifted and fidgeted, suddenly scared of Link's change of tone. They had never heard the hylian so angry before; "Queen Elincia" he looked at her with a firm decision "Tell me who did it" he gulped "please" the pleading sounding more like a demand.

The Queen however, couldn't find words to answer Link's question "We...we can't say for sure" she looked at the map and then back to Link's eyes "We last heard of him when he was near Begnion's limits...after that nothing...we are going to ask for the Hawk King for help but winter is approaching fast and the storms won't let us go as fast as needed"

"Begnion..." Link repeated the name of that nation, completely ignoring the Queen's last words "If you excuse me highness, I have to go find him", and before the queen could stop him, before any of the mercenaries could talk some sense to him, Link was already dashing down the corridors towards his room for his weapons and then to the stables for his own horse. He had that feeling, that strong sentiment telling him that Ike was still alive. He was the only one who could go rescue him now.

"I swear" he muttered, leaving the castle corridors at last and looking at the greyish sky "I swear Ike that I will find you, I will save you"

A bright light was what woke him up, an intense pain running all down his sore and bandaged body.

He moved carefully his head to a side so he could stop staring directly at that light, at the same time trying to remember where he was.

But all he could remember was being attacked on the road while he was going back home...

Suddenly he realized his wrists being trapped, chained to the wall and his back against the humid wall. He was a prisoner.

Ike gulped, fear starting to appear inside him. Whoever attacked him was either cautious or mind mad to keep him chained like that. But his body was bandaged from deep sword wounds.

If he could only find where he was...

But it was too soon to ask, when a door not far from where he was, the silhouette of a man entering slowly to the room.

"Well, look who finally woke up" Ike's breath froze, recognizing that cold, firm voice.

It couldn't be real... he couldn't be trapped with him.

"You remember me well right Ike?" the man leaned closer to him and gave him a cold stare.

Ike felt his mouth dry as he mouthed his captors name.

"...Zelgius"

"I'm glad you do"

Link checked one more time the straps of Epona and climbed up. The sky was still grey and a breeze blowing coldly.

"Link please" he turned and saw the Queen herself besides him with a worried look "You are blinded by grief and anger...the snow will start to fall soon and you will get easily lost"

Link held the straps tightly and looked at her "I'm not blind by my feelings your highness, I know what I'm doing and I know deep inside me that he's still alive, I can assure you I'll bring him back safely..." and then he dashed out of the stables, the castle and towards the border between Crimea and Begnion, where it was supposed to be the last place they knew of Ike's whereabouts. His heart pounded faster and the wind hitting his face.

He took out a small necklace from his clothes, attached to it the half of an acorn. He held it tight in his hand and focused on the path.

Link's mind wandered suddenly to the time he got that lucky charm.

_It was noon that spring warm day, both relaxing under an acorn tree, enjoying the peaceful silence, Link's back leaning against the tree as he held Ike by the waist, hugging him from behind, Ike playfully running his fingers across Link's, with a warm smile on his face._

"_I've been thinking" the blue haired broke the silence, barely turning to see Link "I'd like to have something that symbolizes our love for each other" Ike felt weird by saying it, because he thought it was going to be stupid his idea. _

_Link raised an eyebrow curiously "A symbol? What would that be?"_

"_Like...something we both find for the other or...something that has a meaning for both"_

_Link smiled and let out a small laugh, leaving Ike confused._

"_I knew it was a stupid idea" and he was about to stand up when Link held him tighter by the waist._

"_No, no Ike it's not stupid, I do like it" he said, leaning closer to his cheek and kissing it softly. He was about to kiss him deeply when something small yet hard fell over his head._

_Ike couldn't help the big laughter as Link rubbed his head and looked at the evil interrupter of what could have been a make out session._

"_Oh you keep laughing and see how you go back home by yourself" Link groaned and picked up the small devil that was just a small acorn._

"_I'm sorry Link I just..." Ike covered his mouth, the laughing still not going as fast as he wanted "I found it funny"_

_Link sighed but then his eyes glimmered with the acorn in his hand, taking out a small dagger he kept and slicing it in a perfect half. Ike looked at him curiously as Link swiftly carved up something on each half._

"_Here" he finally said, giving Ike one half of it "It's not the best thing ever but I think this is what you meant...right?"_

_Ike took the half of the acorn and smiled when he saw Link's name carved into the acorn, looking that Link's had his own name._

"_We can call them our personal lucky charms if you want" Link smiled._

"_I agree with it" Ike smiled too and pressed his lips against Link's._

His eyes watered up again, but this time of desperation. He kissed the charm before hiding it inside his clothes safely.

This was the first time that he rode without any stop until he found himself near the suspicious place.

He got off Epona and looked around carefully, hoping to find anything that could help him find Ike sooner.

Link had the intense urge to call out for him, but his common sense was still alert and that wasn't a good idea at that moment, since that limbo between Crimea and Begnion was already covered with snow.

Link kept walking around there, his eyes alert and his mind working fast. Who would have a grudge against Ike? The list was not long but still the few names he could think of were dead.

Unless it wasn't for Ike but for himself?

Link's heart skipped a beat. It was a mere chance that maybe...

He rushed towards Epona and jumped on her, instantly riding towards a place he hoped to find and not to find Ike.

Ike coughed up blood as he felt another punch on his stomach. He had been like that for what he felt hours. His face was pale and a mix of blood and saliva escaping a corner of his mouth.

"Still not willing to cooperate Ike?" Zelgius firmly grabbed the mercenary's hair and pulled his head up so they could stare at each other. Ike's eyes trying to remain narrowed, but he was starting to feel weak.

"I...don't...know...what...you want" he mouthed, choking on his own blood.

"You don't know" Zelgius mocked his words "Oh I can tell you know exactly what I want from you" he kicked him this time and Ike felt one of his ribs breaking. He kept clutching his hands, and looking straight ahead as Zelgius released him from the head

"Well? Any ideas Ike?" Zelgius looked at him and leaned closer to the mercenary, who only shook his head without knowing.

"Too bad" his voice echoed as he gave Ike a strong slap, cleaning his hand from the blood and then holding Ike's neck tight "Maybe if you stopped being so lovey-dovey you would have your mind clear with why are you here" he pulled out something from Ike's neck and looked curiously at the small amulet "Am I right?"

"Let...that...go" Ike muttered, disgusted by the idea of someone holding his dearest possession.

Zelgius played with it between his fingers, when he heard a rustle coming from the outside, "I'm afraid not" with one strong pulled he ripped it off from Ike's neck, standing up and walking outside, closing the door and leaving Ike in a big pain.

Link looked at the manor door in front of him and then walked around it while inspecting the windows, looking for an entrance. He spotted some ivy to a wall and started to climb it up carefully. When he reached the top and entered the room, he found it pitch dark. His boots creaked with the wooden floor, mouthing small curses. He felt like a thief and he didn't like that, but this was one of those moments it was strongly necessary.

He left the room into the hallway with the same darkness. Link felt like in a horror house. And it was just like that.

"Nobody ever told you to knock the door before entering?" someone called him from behind.

Link turned in a second and glared at Zelgius anger boiling in his blood.

"Where is he?" Link said sharply, his left hand trembling for the need of taking out his sword "Where is Ike?"

"You are clever" Zelgius replied, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword "But I'm afraid to tell you that the person you are so desperate to find doesn't want to see you any longer, he finally opened his eyes"

"You are lying!" Link took out his sword in a flash, pointing it at Zelgius, as rage kept filling him "He would never do that! What did you do!?"

"I merely saved him from you" Zelgius took out his sword slowly, with a smirk upon his face "He needed someone better after all" Zelgius opened his other hand and revealed to Link what he was holding.

Link ran towards him and the clash of the metal echoed all the hallway. He knew Zelgius was just touching buttons to enrage him, worse of it was that it was working, and now all he wanted to do was to wipe off that smirk from his face.

"We settled this already" Link gritted his teeth "You lost and he chose me over you, and I didn't kill you back then because I promised not to!"

"Oh but you wonder why you had to made that promise?" Zelgius' tone was calm as he enjoyed having the hylian apparently under his control "Didn't he beg you not to end up with my life? Poor of you, didn't you wonder the real reason?"

"The real reason" Link moved away and charged again towards him "Is because Ike didn't want me to be a murderer" the Triforce on his hand glimmering as he pressed harder with his sword, sending Zelgius' one flying.

Now that his rival was unarmed he took away Ike's charm from his hand, holding it tightly. He wanted to kill him right there but he couldn't do it.

"Come on" Zelgius spoke "Finish me"

"Tell me where is he" Link glared at him, still with his sword high "I made a promise and I'm sticking to it but tell me where is he"

Zelgius didn't reply as fast as Link wanted, instead changing his sight to the end of the corridor, letting Link to dash over that place. He took his sword and walked away from there, thinking about his second defeat.

Link kept running until he opened one of the doors, his eyes filling up with tears as he found the person he thought lost forever.

"Ike!" he called him out, running towards his side and carefully taking his face. He quickly inspected any injury or bruise, taking out from his supplies medical oils "It's alright Ike I'm going to take you out of here" he whispered as he carefully applied it on Ike's bruises

The mercenary shifted with the sudden touch, opening his eyes slowly and looking at the one tending him "L...Link?" he tried to call out but his throat was sore.

"I'm here Ike" Link cried quietly, using his magic to undo Ike's handcuffs, quickly hugging him carefully "I came to save you"

Ike nodded slowly before closing his eyes again, glad to be in the warm arms of Link. He noticed as Link's hands carefully placed something around his neck, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Thanks" Ike muttered, feeling his charm back with him.


End file.
